


Sick Day

by AliceTenenbaum



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTenenbaum/pseuds/AliceTenenbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz gets sick and Franz has to call in additional help from a friend to take care of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Usually, when Franz woke up, Fritz was already up and dressed, so he was quite surprised when he woke to see him still in bed, rolled over on his side, facing away from Franz. Maybe he just slept in on accident. He shook Fritz to try to jostle him awake. He moaned and rolled over slowly.  
“Fritz, you slept inn OH MEIN GOTT!”  
Fritz's face was red, as were his eyes, his nose ran and he was sweating bullets. He sniffled to try to clear his nose, but his snot was too thick. He was breathing heavily through his mouth. He groaned in pain and coughed violently. He looked horrible. Franz worriedly put the back of his hand on Fritz's forehead, though he already knew he was burning up. He was sick.  
“Scheiße, Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know you veren't feeling good,” Franz apologized.  
“Its alvright,” Fritz coughed and nestled into the sheets.  
“Can I get you anyzhing? Food? Vater? Anozher blanket?”  
“I'm so hungry und I'm so cold und so hot at zhe same time. But I know you can't cook, so I may need help getting up,” Fritz said and tried to get himself out of bed.  
“Oh, nein,” Franz objected, gently pushing him back down on the bed. “You need to rest und I vant you to stay in bett. I know somevone else who can cook, so I vill get him here to help me take care of you.”  
Fritz's eyes watered and his lip trembled. Franz took his large hand in both of his tiny ones.  
“F-Franz you are s-so good to m-me,” Fritz whimpered and began crying.  
He cried when he was sick, and Franz didn't blame him; judging by the way he looked, being sick must be painful. Franz just patted Fritz's trembling hand lightly, then leaned over to kiss his extremely warm cheek.  
“Don't vorry about it, mein Liebe. I am responsible for you, as your lover. I vill help you get rid of zhis fucking sickness if it is zhe last zhing I do. I hate to see you cry.”  
Fritz gave him a shaky smile and wiped his tears with his free hand.  
“D-danke,” he whisperes.  
“I vill have to go back to zhe BLU base, so I'll have to leave you alone for a bit. Is zhat alvright?”  
“J-ja.”  
“Ok. I'll be back soon. Don't get out of bed.”  
Fritz strolled from the RED base and walked right into the BLU base. Most of the BLU members were still in their rooms getting ready for the day. It was a regular day and they were supposed to go out to the field to fight, but with Fritz this sick, they would have to call a ceasefire. He made his way to a door marked with an insignia of a winged shoe and knocked. There was a startled snort from the other side.  
“Whadda ya want?” the person on the other side yelled.  
“Its Franz,” Franz said.  
There were hurried footsteps from the other side and the door was thrown open to reveal a short, sloppy-looking, brown haired and eyes young man with an excited smile on his face. It was the BLU team's Scout.  
“Oh my god, Franz! Haven't seen ya in a long time!” he said with his Boston accent.  
He threw his arms around Franz, who laughed lightly and hugged back. He was such an excitable 22 year old, and probably Franz's favorite member of the BLU team.  
“I miss ya here.”  
“I miss you as vell, Shirley,” Franz said.  
He broke away.  
“Harper,” the Scout corrected.  
“Right. Harper. Sorry.”  
“So, what brings ya back here at a time like this, huh?”  
“Vell, you know Fritz, right? My partner?”  
“The scary one with the big nose? Yeah, I know him.”  
“Scary?”  
“Yeah! When he ain't around you he looks evil. The way he smiles gives me the creeps. No offense to him.”  
“Harper, I assure you zhat Fritz is not evil. He is zhe most vonderful, caring, oving person in zhis entire gott-damned place. He's a giant teddy bear. Und my giant teddy bear is terribly ill vizh somezhing. He's hungry but I don't vant him to get up but I can't cook to save my life so I'll burn zhe entire facility to zhe ground. But I've heard from zhe ozhers zhat you are a good cook. I zhink ve're going to have to call a ceasefire today because of his illness, so could you come over und help me vizh him? If he really does scare you zhen you don't have to go into our room, but could you make him somezhing easy to eat? Ve vould bozh be very greatful if you vould,” Franz explained.  
“Uh, I guess, but I ain't goin' in you guys' room, especially if he's sick,” Harper agreed.  
“Fair enough. Grab vhat you need und come vizh me.”  
“I gotta change or anythin'?”  
“Nein. Come as you are. It vill probably be a lazy day. No point in getting dressed.”  
The only things Harper brought were a well-loved frying pan and an apron. He could do just about anything with a frying pan. Together, they walked back to RED base, luckily not running into any members of RED. They were a bunch of assholes. Finally to the infirmary, they opened the door to hear full-out sobbing from the back room. Franz hurriedly shut and locked the door behind him.  
“Fuck. Hold on, Harper. I need to go check on him,” Franz said and rushed to the back room.  
Fritz was laying on the floor, crying while staring up at the ceiling. Franz rushed to him and knelt down next to him. Fritz looked up at him with big, wet, scared eyes.  
“F-Franz,” he whimpered.  
“Vhat's wrong?! Vhy are you on zhe floor?! I told you not to get out of bett!? Vhat happened?!”  
“I-I vas trying to get out of bett to got to zhe bazhroom u-und I got dizzy und I-I guess I passed out because I voke up h-here und I can't get up.”  
This worried Franz a lot. He was so dizzy he couldn't even stand up and he fell. What of he broke something?  
“Scheiße, can you move everyzhing!? Did you break anyzhing?!”  
“I-I don't zhink so. I just can't get up und I have to pee.”  
“Ok. Harper is here und I can get him to help you,” Franz told him, then turned towards the doorway. “HARPER!”  
“Yeah?!”   
“Come here, ve need your help!”  
Harper cautiously crept to the room and peeked in; Franz was knealt next to Fritz, who looked like he was enduring hell while laying on the floor. He didn't look scary at all like this. He just looked helpless; he felt sorry for him. He entered and along with Franz, pulled Fritz up off the floor and helped him to the bathroom.  
“Y-you're zhe BLU Scout, right?” Fritz asked, his voice laced with pain.  
“Yeah. Name's Harper. Fritz, right?”  
“Ja. I apologize zhat you have to meet me zhis vay,” Fritz apologized just before they reached the bathroom.  
He managed to get himself into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. A few seconds after, they heard him throw up rather forcefully, hopefully into the toilet. Poor guy; Franz wished he could help him more, but he didn't know what else he could do aside from get him food and medicine and make him rest.  
“Harper, could you go start somezhing simple up? Use anyzhing you can find in zhe cabinet und fridge. He'll eat anyzhing. He'll be very hungry vhen he gets back,” Franz said.  
“Sure. Hope he's ok.”  
“So do I.”  
Harper went to start something for Fritz on the stove while Franz stood next to the door, waiting for Fritz to come out. A few minutes later, Franz smelled something delicious coming from the stove. It smelled like chicken. Fritz loved chicken. Hopefully he could keep it down.  
“Franz,” he heard Fritz's weak voice call.  
“Ja?”  
“Could you come in?”  
Franz opened the door to see Fritz kneeling on the floor, hunched over the toilet. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
“Vhat's wrong, Baby?”  
“C-can you massage or rub my back or somezhing? I zhink I'm going to zhrow up again but I also might cry und I don't vant to choke or hurt myself.”  
“Ja, of course, Schatzi.”  
Franz rubbed Fritz's back in soothing circles with his palms, then massaged it slightly with his bony fingers. Fritz held his stomach and whimpered for a couple of minutes. The scent of the chicken reached his nose from under the door and as delicious as it smelled, the thought of eating made his stomach lurch and he hurled painfully again, forcing some vomit out of his nose. Franz hurriedly pulled out some tissues so he could blow his nose and wipe his mouth. He began crying again and Franz hugged him from behind, laying his head on his warm back. He had never heard so much crying in his life! Fritz must really be hurting a lot to cry this much. There was a light knock at the door.  
“Are ya doin' ok in there? Uh, I got some food made for ya. Hope you're feelin' better,” Harper said.  
Fritz took a few minutes to calm himself, then used the sink to help pull himself up, sniffling, and he trudged out the door, Franz walking out behind him. Fritz tried to walk to the kitchen area, but Franz stopped him.  
“You go back to bett, Mister. I vill bring you your food. You just need to rest as much as possible,” he said.  
Fritz nodded and went to the bedroom while Franz grabbed a plate. Harper gave him an apologetic look for Fritz. He piled the chicken onto the plate; it looked perfectly cooked and clean, no sauces or spices on it. It should be easy on Fritz stomach. Franz nodded in thanks and brought the plate into the bedroom, handing it to Fritz.  
“Danke,” Fritz thanked, his voice raspy.  
Franz watched him eat for a minute, then left to grab a large, plastic bowl, just in case he couldn't keep it down; he sat it next to Fritz.  
“Just in case your tummy gets upset again,” Franz told him and Fritz nodded.  
Franz walked out and sat in the operating chair. He himself was taking the surprisingly well. Usually he would freak out, but maybe since the responsible member of the relationship was sick, he had to take over the responsible position for a bit. Harper came to him and put a gentle hand on Franz's arm. He looked wearily at the young man.  
“He ok?”  
“At zhe moment, ja.”  
Suddenly, the sound of a painful hurl emitted from the bedroom, followed soon after by so9me crying. Franz groaned and heaved himself up out of the chair. He got Fritz a glass of water and brought it to him.  
“Baby, here.” He handed Fritz the glass. “Small sips. Don't upset your tummy any more zhan it already is.”  
Fritz nodded and took small sips, pausing for a few seconds between each before taking another. He gently rubbed Fritz's arm and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. He sat the water on the nightstand and sniffled again. The room reeked of throw up and chicken.  
“Can you help me up again? I need to get my medicine,” Fritz said.  
“Vhere is it? I can get it for you.”   
“Nein. I need to mix some zhings togezher. Just help me up.”  
Fritz turned himself to get his feet off the bed and Franz pulled him up, supporting him the best he could to help him walk to where he needed. He went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a few different bottles and measured some stuff and poured it into an empty syringe. He jabbed the needle into his arm and injected himself with it. He then threw away the needle. Harper sat in the operation chair, trying not to stare.  
“Harper,” Fritz called, startling the young man.  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Danke for zhe chicken. It really vas delicious. I guess I just couldn't hold it down.”  
“No problem. Hope ya get to feelin' better, especially after that shot you gave yourself.”  
“Ja, I've nearly cried myself to dehydration!” Fritz joked, then frowned. “I need to get better.”  
Franz led him back to the bedroom and back into bed. Fritz nestled into the pillows and pulled the covers up to his neck. Franz patted his chest lovingly and kissed his forehead.  
“I love you, Fritz. I hope you feel better vhen you vake up,” Franz said.  
Fritz nodded and closed his eyes, coughing a bit before trying to fall asleep. Franz exited the room to allow Fritz some privacy and peace. He went and stood next to Harper, who was still in the operating chair. He offered Franz the chair, but he refused.  
“Dank for helping me vizh Fritz,” Franz thanked.  
No problem. I've been wonderin', why'd ya chose me over someone else, like Eugene? He's a way better cook than me.”  
“Vell... look, you are my favorite member of BLU. I like zhe ozhers, but out of all of zhem, you are zhe only vone I trust to take here. You are like a son to me, Harper. I care about you a lot und I didn't zhink anyvone else vould be villing to spend zhe day vizh me, let alone vizh a sick person from zhe ozher team.”  
Harper didn't hear anything past “like a son to me”. His real parent were absolutely terrible to him. He was constantly running away from home, running and running until he got where he was now. He would have killed to have even one parent like Franz.  
“A son? I'm like a son to ya?”  
“Ja. Is zhere somezhing wrong?”  
“N-no! That's great! I had horrible parents. I woulda killed to have someone like you for a dad. I wish you coulda been my dad.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah! Thanks for tellin' me that. I really needed to hear news like that. Makes me feel all happy inside.”  
Fritz smiled; a rare sight.  
“I'm only stating zhe truzh..”  
They chatted quietly for a few hours while poor Fritz slept. The more they talked, the more they bonded. Suddenly, something hit the window of the infirmary; they turned just in time to see a bird fly away from the window. There was the sound of more throwing up and Fritz began crying again. Franz sighed and went to the bedroom; Fritz was crying, covered in his own vomit that soaked into his clothes and the bed sheets.  
“Oh mein gott, Fritz, you are a mess! Vhat happened zhis time?” Franz asked, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe the bile from around his mouth.  
“S-somezhing hit zh-zhe vindow und it s-startled me avake und I zhrew up!”  
“It vas only a bird, mein Liebe.”  
“V-vas it ok?”  
“Ja, ja, it flew avay as soon as it hit zhe vindow. Oh, Baby, you need to get cleaned up. You smell disgusting. Let's go get you to zhe shower.  
Fritz got himself up off the bed and used Franz as a small support and they hurried to the bathroom. Fritz insisted that he was fine and could manage by himself. Franz let him alone to clean up and he went back to the bedroom to gather the dirty sheets and wash them. He told Harper to make something else for Fritz to try to eat. Soup seemed to him to be much easier to eat than chicken. While Harper cooked, Franz washed out the bed spread and hung it up to dry in front of the heater, since they couldn't go outside. Fritz got out of the shower, dried off, then walked butt-naked through the infirmary and to the bedroom, laying down on the bare mattress, not caring that it was scratchy and uncomfortable. Franz came in to check on him, bringing an extra blanket and draping it over Fritz.  
“Are you feeling any better?” Franz asked, placing a hand on his arm.  
“Not really,” he mumbled.  
“I'm sorry you feel so shitty, Baby. Harper is making you some soup. Hopefully you can eat zhat. I'm sure you are very hungry.”  
Harper cam in with the soup in a bowl and handed to it Franz. Fritz sat up and reached out to taje it from him, but Franz held it away, insisting that he feed it to him. Fritz nodded and opened his mouth, allowing Franz to feed him. Harper sat on the ground and watched in silence. About 20 minutes later, the soup was gone and Fritz laid back down. Harper looked at the clock; 8:00 at night. It had been a long day and Fritz hadn't fared and better since he got there. Hopefully he wouldn't catch what Fritz had. He should probably get back to BLU base; his team was probably wondering where he had gotten off to. He stood up and patted Franz on th eback.  
“Well, I'm gonna head back to the base,” he told them.  
“Alvright. Danke for helping me take care of Fritz today. I couldn't have done it vizhout you,” Franz thanked.  
“Any time. Bye guys. Hope you get to feelin' better, Fritz.”  
“I'll try,” Fritz smiled tiredly. “Und zhank you for zhe soup. I vas delicious as vell.”  
“No problem. See ya tomorrow. Hopefully.”  
“Do you need me to valk you back over?” Franz offered.  
“Nah. I'll go out the window so none of the REDs see me.”  
With that, Harper left, climbing out the infirmary window and running back to the BLU base, leaving them alone again.  
“Vhat a sveet kid,” Fritz yawned.  
“Ja, Harper is very nice. Is zhe soup helping at all?”  
“I'm not sure. I'm not hungry anymore zhough.”  
“Vell zhat's gut. Do you need anyzhing else?”  
“Vill you sleep vizh me tonight? Even zhough I'm sick? I'll take care of you if you get sick.”  
“I vas already planning on it.”  
Franz slipped under the blanket with Fritz, and the bigger man hugged him tightly to his soft chest. Franz kissed his forehead and both of his warm cheeks before nestling in.  
“Guten nacht,” Fritz said and closed his eyes.  
“If you zhrow up on me, I vill punch you. Guten nacht.”  
They shared a laugh before falling asleep.  
-  
Franz woke up alone in bed, covered with two blankets instead of the one. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.  
“Fritz,” he called.  
“At zhe stove,” Fritz called back; he sounded much healthier.  
Franz stood up and went to find him; he was fully dressed, rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed as ever. Franz hugged him from behind, laying his head on his back.  
“Feeling better?”he asked.  
“Much.”  
“Sehr gut.”  
Harper was glad to see Fritz on the battlefield that day, not bed-ridden like the previous day.


End file.
